


Fighting Fate

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [9]
Category: Bourne (Movies), The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Jason Bourne/Marie Kreutz - Freeform, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Jason discovers his soulmate in the man who stole his happiness.





	Fighting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for so many things:  
> 1) Round 21 of Small Fandom Fest on [LJ](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) | on [DW](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: _Bourne Series (movies): Jason/Kirill; Soulmates_.
> 
> 2) [What If? AU Challenge](http://whatif-au.livejournal.com/) #3: Soulmates AU.
> 
> 3) The _Soul Bonding/Soulmates_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.

Jason had thought about his soulmate after waking up on a fishing boat in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea with no memory of who he was or how he’d gotten there. Wondered if he had ever met them, wondered if they were out there somewhere mourning his loss. Or maybe he’d already lost them, perhaps even to the very same incident which had left him with two bullets in the back and unable to recall anything significant about himself.

Then he’d met Marie and somewhere during their travels together he’d fallen in love with her. And for two years he’d lived his happily ever after, not once thinking about his soulmate. Not until this moment when the connection forms the moment their eyes meet. Here is the soulmate he had hoped to never meet, and he is dying a slow painful death.

He could end it now, a bullet to the brain surely more preferable to bleeding to death, and put him out of his misery. He could give him, _Kirill_ his mind whispers to him as knowledge of this man’s life transfers across the forming bond, this one thing. But he killed Marie, and despite the fact that this man is as much a weapon as he was, Jason cannot forgive him for taking away his happiness.

So he lowers his gun and walks away, teeth gritted as he braces himself against the pain of his injuries as the sirens steadily grow closer. All the while hoping that he can make it to safety before the bond is fully formed and he has to deal with a dying man’s agony.

Hours later, after his visit with Irena Neski, and as he tends to his own injuries in an abandoned warehouse, he feels the bond shatter. His initial thought is for Marie and the fact that her death has been avenged, and then he allows himself only a moment to think about the man Fate had chosen as his other half. 

Kirill Udenovsky, orphaned at a young age and never adopted. He grew up in a series of government facilities until he was old enough to enlist in the military. Where he was honed as a weapon; completing missions without questioning orders. Until he was transferred to the FSB and used as an assassin, never once missing a target until Goa. Although he had honestly believed Jason to be dead. 

Kirill Udenovsky had not believed in soulmates. Had not believed anyone could be his other half. Had not believed that he deserved love. Jason remembers the overwhelming confusion coming off the other man as the bond had formed. Remembers the Russian’s guilt for killing Marie because it had caused Jason pain. Remembers the remorse Kirill had felt as he walked away. Remembers the sharp flare of pain as if the other man had pulled himself upright in his seat to watch Jason leave. Remembers the feeling of an apology slowly fade as the other man lost consciousness. 

As he tightens the bandage over his shoulder, he resolves never to think of the other man again. He holds true to his decision as the years go by and his memories return, however Marie is never far from thought. After learning the truth about his father he destroys every one of his other identities until he is just David Webb, and then he leaves the US and the CIA behind him as he travels the world.

Six months later finds Jason in Cape Town, South Africa walking along Sea Point’s Promenade on a beautiful Summer’s day. There are children playing in the nearby park, their parents watching from their picnic blankets. A young couple strolls ahead of him, holding hands and obviously in love. A woman jogs by him, earphones in and a beautiful Golden Retriever at her side. Ahead of him is a bench occupied by a man and his canvas, so Jason angles himself to pass behind it.

The artist’s medium is charcoal and his canvas shows the ocean spread out before them with a single catamaran moored nearby. Jason finds that he has to say something, so he steps closer to the bench. “Dis pragtig.” He’d struggled a bit in the beginning with the language but according to the locals his Afrikaans accent was almost perfect.

“Dankie,” the other man says as he turns to smile up at Jason, his accent is atrocious and cannot disguise his natural one.

Jason takes an involuntary step backwards as their eyes meet and he finds himself once again confronted with his soulmate.

“Kirill.” The name slips out before he can stop himself as the bond snaps back into place. 

The other man had died several times, and each time the Russian medical professionals had revived him, then continued to fix him up until he was stable. He had spent a week in a medically induced coma and five days after waking up, he had escaped to his safe house. He’d then travelled to Switzerland and spent the rest of his recovery there and has been on the move ever since.

“I will not put up fight.” The Russian says as he stands. “But not here.”

“No.” Jason shakes his head as he says it, then turns on his heel and strides away.

He feels disappointment and a great sadness across the reformed bond. A part of him feels bad for the other man, for never having known true affection, but he buries that deep and concentrates on his anger.

Later that day as Jason hands his ticket to the flight attendant at the boarding gate he glances around and sees him. Kirill is three people behind him and from the shock on his face when Jason grabs fistfuls of his Henley it is obvious that he had not noticed Jason ahead of him.

“Are you following me?” Jason ignores the flight attendant as she tugs at his sleeve and implores him to _please unhand the other passenger Sir_.

Kirill’s eyes are wide as he says, “Nyet. Nyet.”

Jason opens himself to their bond and feels the other man’s confusion and honesty. But before he can react he is being pulled off and away by airport security and shoved into an interrogation room. Jason paces as the time slowly passes, his flight to South America surely gone already, and yet nobody has come to interview him. With nothing else to distract him he accesses the bond; Kirill is determined, anxious, impatient and contemplating murder, which leaves Jason wondering if he is the intended target.

When the door finally opens Kirill is the one to step through. “I have informed them we are newly soulbonded. That it was shock that made you attack. They will let you go.”

He shifts on his feet, eyes darting away and Jason knows there’s more. “What else?”

When he speaks again his voice is soft and hesitant. “We have tickets for next flight. They have seated us together.” After a moment’s pause, he speaks in Russian. “I know you do not want me. That you will not kill me. I do not wish to die. I will not board the aeroplane with you. Instead I will take next flight to North America.”

“Nyet.” 

One of Jason’s earliest memories is of his mother telling him about soulmates, about how Fate is never wrong and that everything that happens to you, happens for a reason. Fate has chosen this man as his other half, the least he can do is give Kirill a second chance. Unsure how to put his decision into words, Jason opens himself up to the bond and allows the other man to feel his forgiveness for past actions, his acceptance of their bond, and his physical attraction to Kirill.

The Russian man responds with a shy smile he is quick to hide but across the bond Jason can feel his joy and answering attraction.

Jason finds himself smiling as well, perhaps genuinely for the first time since Marie died.

**Author's Note:**

> Afrikaans to English:   
>  Dis pragtig - That's beautiful   
>  Dankie - Thank you
> 
> Russian to English:   
>  Nyet - No
> 
> I couldn't think of a better title, suggestions?
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for the read! ♥


End file.
